Love's Ride
by problem cows of the world
Summary: NEW TITLE used to be The Ride. KelDom fluff rating for later chapters what will it take for Kel and Dom to relize their love for each other? Maybe trip to courus and a battle. More interesting than it sounds! Chapter 5 up!
1. The Letter

A/N: Hi everybody I'm new to this writing fan fiction stuff- so be easy on me I think it shows in my work but I promise it will get better. I don't care too much for flames. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but the plot- everything else belongs to the wonderful Tamora Pierce.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, the second female knight within the last 7 centuries groaned as she tried to figure out what to write in her report to Lord Wyldon of Cavall, her former page master, and Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. All had been peaceful in New Hope, no attacks from Scanra in months. But there was only one problem she was bored. The reasonable part of her mind kept telling herself that she should be grateful about no attacks, but the adventurous part of her mind kept reminding Kel that she was bored to tears, and if she didn't do something soon she would scream. Kel knew that if she did scream her refugees would think she'd gone mad because "Lady Kel never loses her Yamani mask."  
Finally Kel said in her first letter to Lord Wyldon that everything was fine and the refugees were giving no trouble. When Kel decided writing her report about New Hope to Lord Raoul she decided to be blunt with him.  
_Dear Lord Raoul, Every thing is fine here in New Hope. It is also very boring. Write me if there is anything extra I can be doing with my time, because ever since I let Tobe go with Daine to help with stampeding horses in the south, everything has been peaceful and boring here.  
Your ever faithful servant  
Keladry of Mindelan_

When Kel reached her room that night she undressed and got into bed. Before she went to sleep she thought about what her friends were up to. She had sent Merric away on leaving saying that there was nothing to do for him here if there weren't any attacks form Scanra. Neal was still sarcastic, and very (a/n: emphasis on the very) lovesick for his (as Neal liked to call her) Delicate Yamani Blossom, or more commonly called Yuki, to the general public of Tortall and the Yamani Islands. But as for Dom, a very handsome sergeant in the King's Own, Kel had not seen him since her return from Scanra nearly five months ago. A picture of Dom appeared in her head, His handsome face flashed her a grin that made her stomach do flip flops. Kel secretly had a crush on him for the past five years, that hadn't faded away, like her crushes on Neal or Cleon. Just as Kel was drifting off to sleep she decided to wake Neal up before, which was the time he felt the camp needed to feel his presence, so that she could have a practice partner. Early the next morning, about two bells after dawn a not so sleepy Kel knocked on a very sleepy Neal's door. After pounding on the door hard for about three minutes a fully dressed but very tired Neal answered the door. "What do you.....Oh hi Kel!" Neal said in a falsely cheery voice. "I came to see if you wanted to come with me," Kel stated "not that it would matter, because I would drag you down to the practice courts anyway." Neal looked surprised, then started speaking as if he had just fought in a very heroic battle. "Well as it seems I would be happy to oblique, since my Delicate Yamani Blossom has given me the strength of ten giants, the courage of five Emry of Haryses, which if I do say so myself had a brilliant family, past and present. The bravery of..." Neal unfortunately couldn't finish his heroic speech, because he was pulled out of his room, down to the practice courts by an exasperated Kel.  
As Kel and Neal reached the practice courts Neal had just finished his heroic on Yuki giving him power. They then started to warm up, and Kel and Neal went over the rules.  
"Now Neal, you know the rules no gift, no pinching, and NO tickling!" Kel told Neal firmly.  
"Why Lady Knight, I am astounded that you would think that I would even need rules, but I will follow them gladly if you promise no moves you learned in the Yamani Islands. Let us begin...so that I can win." Both Kel and Neal raised their swords unto the start position, and on Kel's signal their swords collided with a loud bang.  
_Flashback: "You know Kel," Alanna had once told her "you never win with only defense."_ The Lioness had told Kel this earlier that year when Kel was showing Alanna how to use a glaive.

She took the present time to put this helpful bit of information to use. Kel immediately pulled her sword down, heading towards Neal's ribcage. As Neal was forced to block her sword, Kel took his recovery time to head her sword towards Neal's neck. Neal chose to block her oncoming blow by dropping his sword, and kicking Kel in the stomach, knocking the wind from her body temporarily. Kel was immediately on her feet again, dropped her sword again, pulled Neal by both hands and sent him flying over her hip. Kel then quickly picked up her sword and places the tip of the Griffin at Neal's neck.

Neal's voice came out as a squeak, "Yield."

As Kel was helping Neal asked, "Why did you break the rules? You said we couldn't use physical contact."

"No no, my dear friend I said YOU couldn't use anything you learned in the Yamani Islands, and since I have never been there I couldn't have possibly have learned anything from there. Also My Delicate Yamani Blossom told me to protect my dignity, so I did what she would do. And since The Blossom of My Life has had training in the Islands, it was an..... indirect act from Yuki."

Kel was about to punch Neal in the shoulder and tell he was an idiot for cheating but got interrupted, by a messenger. "A letter for you Milady, and if you wish to dictate a letter in reply, my orders were to tell you that you would have to find a scribe. Because Milord told me you would be too mad to stand around with." said the messenger, then promptly ran off. Kel opened the letter as fast as she could and read it. "Oh Neal, you'll never believe what's happening and what they are making me do!" she cried at Neal.

A/n: sorry about the format-my computer is being a pain and won't let me upload it double spaced-next chappie soon


	2. The Arrival

**A/n: hi sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. Warning: I wrote this chapter during a very long car ride with my brother with plenty of interruptions, so forgive the bad writing.  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for Dom. (little man walks into room with a clip board babbling about copywrite laws) oh.......... Wait sorry, guess I don't own Dom. Everything belongs to the brilliantly talented Tamora Pierce.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Neal looked slightly worried, "What is it?"  
  
"Here you read it" Kel shoved the letter into his hands with a grin. The more Kel thought about it, the more Kel loved the plan.  
  
_ Dear Kel,  
  
I'm glad to see that you are keeping busy-and not bored or anything like that. But my letter brings good news-since there is less room for guests at New Hope, Buri and I decided to have our wedding there. Of course we tried not to tell the King that,(stupid Lerent) to cove that small mistake we told him that there was less of a chance for an attack during the wedding if we had it at New Hope. The King looked very displeased, I am so happy! I will be there tomorrow to begin planning for the wedding.  
  
A very bad but smart man,  
  
Raoul_  
  
Neal laughed at the closing line. "Come on lets go get some breakfast."  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, because all Kel had left to do was paper work. She ate a light supper with Neal, then went to bed awaiting the arrival of her former knight master and his betrothed.  
  
The next morning was a dark rainy morning, but Raoul, Buri, and (much to Kels's delight) Dom's squad arrived shortly before breakfast. After a quick greeting to Kel, Raoul excused himself and Buri saying that they need to find dry clothes.

As Raoul and Buri trudged off to their rooms, Kel looked up at Dom's smiling face. Within a moments time, with a somewhat boyish cry Dom flailed off his horse and enveloped Kel in a hug, with even more force than even Peachblossom could manage.

At first Kel didn't know what to think about the last few events that had just occurred: first Dom had let out a cry that only Owen makes after something "Jolly" happens. Then he had more or less fallen off his horse, to give Kel the biggest bear hug of her life.

Just on problem Kel couldn't figure out why she couldn't breathe, it either had to be from the force of the hug or from the provider of the hug and its force. All the while, during the time when Kel was debating the cause of 'lack of air' to the present time, they were still hugging. The men of Dom's squad began to cough in unison, finally breaking Kel and Dom's embrace.

When Kel could breathe again she looked up at Dom, and much to her surprise he was blushing!

"Yes," Kel thought to herself "defiantly the provider."

"It is good to see you Kel." Dom said begging to act like himself again.

"I've missed you." Kel said feebly trying to ignore the pounding in her heart. "Come let me show you to your rooms."  
  
As Kel lay in bed that night she dreamt of the day's events, needless to say that it was a wonderfully peaceful sleep. What Kel did not know was that in the room next to hers, Dom was suffering from what he liked to call 'a bad case of Kel.'

Today was an embarrassing yet wonderful day for him. Dom had let his feeling show more than he normally would have. He had been so eager to see Kel that he practically dived off of his gelding, and rushed over to embrace her. That was where the wonderful part came in; he got to hold the Lady Knight in his arms, even if it was for a short time. But she had felt so right there, like his arms were meant for only one thing in this world: to hold Kel. Dom had known how he felt about Kel ever since seeing her with that big red headed brute. Jealous is what Neal had called it, when asked about it.

From then on all Dom could think about was how much he adored........no loved Kel.

"Gods," Dom thought to himself "I need to tell her how I feel. But what if she doesn't feel the same. I would probably lose her friendship too.........I couldn't bear that."  
  
**A/n: ok sorry that my chapter are so short. Please review!!!**


	3. the almost telling and interruptions

Early the next morning during the middle of Kel's pattern dance there was a knock on her door. Slowly she came to a halt and went to answer the door. To her pleasure it was Dom looking rather cheery.

"Oh erm…. Hi Kel, planning to wear that all day?" Dom said pointing to Kel's creamy satin curve hugging night gown. Kel looked down and blushed.

"Whoops, hold on!" Kel stammered the very picture of embarrassment. She quickly closed the door and pulled on her robe, then reopened the door to find Dom stifling laughter into his hand.

"Now Dom," Kel said a little more composed "What can I do for you so early in the morning."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go riding with me. But you would want to wear actual clothes, because if anyone else saw you with that on near me……" Dom trailed off teasingly as Kel glared at him.

"Yeah I'll go with you but no more teasing about my night gown. Meet me at the stables in half an hour." With that much said Dom left.

Two hours later Kel and Dom sat under a big tree while the horses grazed contently. During the ride both Kel and Dom had been unusually quiet. Dom had been quiet because he was thinking when would be the best time to tell that he loved her. He had finally decided to tell her today when they stopped and the horses got water.

"Gods," Dom thought "I'm romantic, when I finally decide to tell the woman that I love that I love her, it's when our horses stop for water."

Meanwhile Kel had been thinking about how happy she was just for the sole reason was that Dom was here. She would occasionally glance over at Dom and look at him while his adorable face scrunched in thought. Figuring that one of them need to speak soon, she turned her body so that she was facing Dom and started to say how lovely the woods of Northern Tortall were at this time of year until Dom interrupted her.

"Kel, there is something I have been meaning to say for a while now so before I babble like a mindless idiot even more-never mind here I go…….."Dom said but couldn't finish because he was cut off by a very familiar voice.

**(A/N: would you hate it if I stopped here? Oh well I won't.)**

"Your eyes shine like frozen animal droppings, your teeth, your teeth are as white as my stocking. My love for you……" said Neal as he sauntered though the woods writing a poem for Yuki. But fortunately for Kel and Dom he couldn't finish his sentence because he was so surprised to find his best friend and cousin sitting rather closely to one another under a tree that he was forced to stop talking. Kel was sitting there looking rather flushed while Dom looked like he could kill his cousin.

"MEATHEAD! What are you doing here? Was that supposed to be poetry? Gods, Kel if I was you-I'd pity Yuki-don't you agree?"

Kel could only nod because she was still shocked about Neal barging in on Dom's unexpected and what could have been a wonderful speech.

Neal eyed Kel and Dom's close proximity apprehensively. "What are you to doing here looking all cute and comfy?" he loved to tease them but thinking of Kel and Dom romantically involved was icky…..especially if it was with each other.

"um we were out riding, as you can see Meathead." Kel said "And now since we're all here why don't we all go to the mess and get something to eat. Is that okay Dom?

"Oh sure-it will give me more time to hound meathead about his poetry." Dom said a little put out that he didn't get to tell Kel yet, but the thought of tormenting Neal was making the loss seem better.


	4. Disappointment and heavy footsteps

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the dialogue…….sadly**

**A/n: I feel really bad about not updating in 7 months! I agree that it is unacceptable- but I shall try and win you back with my soon-to- be amazing updating skills. Just 15 mores days until school is out………… Please except this small chapter as prelude of what is to come.**

_This chapter is dedicated to Autumm and Hannah! You guys make being a fungus cool!_

Later that day----------------------------

"Kel! So glad that you could come, how have you been?" Raoul ask as Kel sat down in his office.

"I am fine sir" Kel said wondering why he had called her here.

"I have a mission for you, and I know it is not the kind that you are thinking of. I need you to go to Courus and firstly, pick up Buri's wedding gown. Then, since you will be at Lasala's anyway, have a dress made for you to wear at the wedding. And yes, before you even ask- the latter _was_ an order. Your final task shall be to escort Yukimi back to New Hope; so that friend of yours does not drive everyone mad!"

"Oh sir! A dress……you are a cruel man!" Kel said flatly.

Raoul chuckled, "Yes I am. Oh before I forget to mention it, I am sending a member of the own with you. It shall most likely be Worlset. We need you to be careful because we can't have Neal throw a fit if Yuki gets caught by bandits. So do you agree to do it?"

"Well, I would be honored to do it, sir." Not seeing much choice in the decision. And with that Kel left the room with a heavy heart.

When Kel reached her room, she collapsed on her bed and thought about her interesting day. Dom had seen her partially naked and later he tried to tell her something important, but that darn Meathead had intruded. Now she had to go to Courus and get fitted for a horrible god's cursed dress.

"_The worst part is, is that even though Dom is finally at New Hope I am being sent away and probably with Worlset," She thought._

That night at dinner Kel was the last one of her friends to arrive, she sat down next to Dom and across from Neal.

"Hey Kel, how about a little sword practice in the morning?" Dom ask.

"Sorry Dom," Kel replied, "I can't. Raoul is sending me and Worlset to Courus in the morning to run errands for him." Kel wasn't about to tell Neal that she was to bring Yuki back with her. "_Let Raoul suffer while I am gone" she thought to herself._

"Really? He didn't mention it," Dom said. "Excuse me, I have to go." And with those last few words, Dom trudged out of the mess hall to have a chat with his commander and a particular trip to Courus.

"You say you want to go to Courus?" Raoul ask in an unbelieving tone. "After all the fuss you made about the Third Company coming to New Hope? Really Dom, if I didn't know you better I'd say you are chasing some poor girl around like a love sick puppy………"

A look of joy and enlightenment spread across Raoul's face.

"Does this mean that you want to court Kel? Is that why you were so intolerable after she was knighted? Why you went to Scanra for her, why you harped at me for two months about reinforcements at New Hope. And finally, now that we are here you want to follow her to Courus? I can't believe I didn't see it sooner……. After all she was my squire."

"Now you are asking me to go huh? Well I can't say no to a little lovesick puppy such as yourself Domitan- you leave in the morning."

The look on Dom's face was priceless. First it had been a look of horror, then half way through the speech it had turned to gratitude.

"Thank you sir," Dom said quietly "You don't know how much this means to me." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Dom?" Raoul called "Be sure you don't scare her away."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n: okay so that wasn't the best- and I shouldn't make excuses so I won't. But I am in the market for a beta. Anyone? Anyone? (You know what to do now)**


	5. Setting off for Courus

**Disclaimer: none of this belongs to you – so don't even think about stealing what I have rightfully stolen! Or not…….because I don't own this Tamora Pierce does.**

**A/n: well this seems to be a good enough start with updating I think. Not even a week out of school and updating already! Hope you enjoy this!**

_This chapter is dedicated to Elan because he always knows when to make fun of Romans and wear straw hats._

Kel yawned as she stretched her newly awakened arms. The morning had dawned to be a disappointment with the gray clouds looming over New Hope and the surrounding areas.

She got dresses with a slow pace choosing her clothes with care, for the day's weather looked chilly. Another reason for her slowness was the dread of having to leave Dom behind, but she refused to list that among logical reasons for her gloom. A half hour later, Kel left her room wearing a heavy fleece-lined jacket and warm cotton pants, which was completed with comfortable leather boots.

As Kel set her bags, for the trip, down next to Peachblossom's stall she was alarmed to see that it was empty. A fear rushed up inside of her as she ran out into the courtyard to look for her newly lost horse.

Dom waited patiently for Kel as his new horse shifted impatiently. Dom had received the new horse as a present from his family, after helping in Scanra, and had yet to name it. He had saddled Peachblossom for Kel and led both horses out to the courtyard in hopes that Kel would find them there. He desperately wanted to make her happy and her figured that the best way to go about this would be to do small things for her, such as saddle her horse. If all went well on the trip and he was getting a sign that the feeling was mutual, Dom thought that Raoul's weeding was a perfect time to tell Kel how he felt.

Now Dom was getting worried. Kel should have been out here by now; it was so unlike Kel to be late. Dom made to decision to go and look for her. He tied the horses to a nearby post and set off toward Kel's room.

Kel entered the courtyard to find Peachblossom and another horse that looked familiar tied to a post. Bags were laid at the horse's feet.

"_Well that's odd," _thought Kel "_My escort must have saddled my horse for me. Maybe he had to use the bathroom and that's why the horses are tied up. I guess I should just wait for him here."_

Finding no one in Kel's room after several minutes of knocking, he decided to return to the courtyard and wait for her. As he entered the courtyard, he noticed her sitting with her back next to a tree facing the opposite direction. Taking this as a prime opportunity to scare the famous Lady Knight, he crept up almost silently behind her. But to his misfortune Peachblossom saw his intent and bit his arm hard; causing the unfortunate Domitan to let out a loud Meathead – like squeal. Kel whipped her head around and a look of happiness spread across her face at seeing Dom. She took in the whole scene and started to laugh, unfortunately she was too busy laughing to be able to help the Dom.

As Kel laughed Dom scowled and tried to yank his bruised arm out of Peachblossom's mouth. After finally realizing the severity of the situation, Kel leaped into action commanding Peachblossom to drop his arm; Peachblossom complied however, he did take a piece of Dom's shirt as a souvenir.

"Oh Dom, I am so sorry," Kel replied a little breathlessly. "Hear, let me take a look." She said as she gently pulled his arm towards her. Dom let her examine his arm, just savoring her touch, even though his arm wasn't in that bad of condition.

"This doesn't look too bad – but I really am so sorry about it. I should have been watching fo-" Kel tried to say, but Dom cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"Shush Kel," Dom soothed, trying to calm her down. He hated seeing Kel distressed. If he knew that his would- be prank would make her this upset; then he never would have done it. "I really don't mind getting hurt for you." he said, putting extra emphasis on the 'you.' Without even meaning to, Dom started to lean forward, towards Kel.

"Really?" Kel asked unbelievingly. She was finding it increasingly harder and harder to breathe as she and Dom got closer and closer.

"Kel!" a voice shrieked. "You didn't say goodbye!" As the voice of a soon to be dead Meathead (in Dom's opinion) rang through the courtyard, both Dom and Kel sprang apart from each other with a speed to rival a migrating swallow carrying a coconut.

Kel swallowed, "Y..y…yes Neal?"

"You forgot to say goodbye to me……but I didn't know that I would be interrupting something……" Neal reflected on the scene before him thoughtfully. When he saw Kel's embarrassed face he spoke up, "Dom, maybe we should just let Kel get on her way. There is no need to distract her anymore."

"But….But….I am going with her!" Dom exclaimed.

"You are?" Both Kel and Neal said. Previously, she had thought that Dom had the same idea as Neal, and decided to see her off. But, now that she knew that Dom was to be her travel companion she could have kissed Raoul for sending him.

"Ahuh," Dom said. A brief silence fell over the group as each person went over the day's events in their head, trying to figure out if that detail was obvious before.

Kel was the first one to speak, "Well, I guess we have wasted enough time already. We should be off Dom. Bye Neal." Kel muttered staring at the ground and with that she mounted up still embarrassed. Dom looked up at Kel worriedly, then quickly followed Kel's lead and headed towards New Hope's gates.

Neal stood in the courtyard in a sort of daze. He had entered on what looked like a very intimate moment for two of his closest friends and disrupted them. Now Kel and Dom were on the road together without his supervision. He hoped nothing would happen…..because that would just be icky. But he did want them to be happy – maybe they were right for each other like Yuki had always said.

**A/n: Yes well that's all folks! Okay, so I slipped a small Monty Python joke in I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank all of my readers including my beta! **


End file.
